


A Little Like Theft

by MissMorwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: In which Bucky finally owes up to taking a M249 from Natasha's locker on the quinjet on his (and Steve's) way to Russia.





	A Little Like Theft

There were two reasons why Bucky picked Natalia’s locker on board the quinjet – neither of which were sentimental. He picked her locker because he knew her taste in weapons meant he would find something he could use, and he knew she always took good care of her gear. A machine gun wasn’t a memento, it was a tool, and it didn’t matter that it used to be hers.

But.

He went back for it after. He made Steve wait for him while he searched the rubble in the ruined silo, gritting his teeth against the stabbing, burning, clawing pain in his ruined shoulder, almost losing his balance a few times because he was so used to having to compensate for the weight of the metal arm. But he found it, only a little dusty and none the worse for wear.

It wasn’t a memento and he would give it back to her when he saw her again.

***

“Natasha.” The name felt foreign in his mouth. The American pronunciation of it grated in his ears, but it was how Steve addressed her. Wilson too.

Natalia paused, but didn’t quite look at him, glancing over her shoulder in his direction, stepping aside to let the others leave the platform. Steve and T’Challa were already discussing strategies for dealing with Thanos’ assault and she should be part of that discussion. As should he.

He didn’t even have a plan for what he wanted to say. Just that he needed to say something. He wanted to apologize for shooting her, for not telling her that he knew her, he knew her and he missed her. But that would take hours and they didn’t have hours, barely had minutes. He made a decision. “I still have your M249. It’s yours if you want it.”

Her mouth widened in a smile that never reached her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve always preferred the up close and personal approach.”

Yeah, he knew, but saying so would make his theft look premeditated. He also knew what he should say, what he had to tell her before he lost his nerve. "I did recognize you, Natalia. I still do."

She let out a tiny huff and he couldn’t tell if it was because she was startled or laughing. Then she drew in air to let out a shuddering breath, dropping her head back and closing her eyes. When she looked at him again, the carefully curated mask she always wore had evaporated, leaving an open expression that made her look much younger than she was. Or perhaps it merely reminded him of how she had looked at him when she was younger. “Never had a doubt,” she said in a shaky voice that belied her words.

“I didn’t want to say anything. Not when it wasn’t— when  _ I _ wasn’t safe to be around.”

She stepped closer, rested a hand on his chest, and stretched to place a kiss on his dry lips. It was closed lipped and barely there, but it was a promise.

Someone cleared their throat, but Bucky ignored them and allowed himself one last indulgence. Cupping her jaw with his good hand. Smiling when she leaned into the touch.

“I’m sure I’ll get used to this eventually,” he said and fingered a blonde lock of hair.

Her laughter was interrupted by a now insistent throat clearing and they both looked over to see Wilson staring at them, motioning them to get moving. Bucky almost flipped him off.

Natalia caught his hand and pulled him along with her. “Come on, Loverboy. We have to go save the world.”

Save the world and make up for his past. Yeah, he could do that. He could do that as long as he had to with Natalia by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, at some point I'll probably get over how he picked her locker and kept the stolen machine gun. But today is not that day. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
